Opinions about a variety of topics and subjects are expressed by users in electronic form, especially on the Internet. For example, users of products and services typically express their opinions on relevant websites. Opinions expressed about a product (or service) may be related to one or more features of the product. There can also be general opinions that may not be particularly related to any feature of the product. Opinions can have positive, negative, or mixed tones about products or services. Each text body of such expression of opinions written in natural languages by an individual user can be referred to as a review.
For enterprises offering products or services, analysis of user reviews can be very useful. A meaningful analysis of the reviews would help enterprises better understand users' feedback and can offer valuable insights into the performance of product and service offerings. However, there can be numerous such reviews for any given product or service, leading to vast amount of data. Reading each review is not practically feasible. Analysis of only a fraction of the reviews (e.g., by sampling) may not be indicative of the overall picture and could result in incorrect conclusions.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a meaningful analysis of user reviews.